


every time you cross my mind (i get stupid)

by empty_venom



Series: santa, baby [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Christmas fic, Evak Advent Calendar, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 21:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empty_venom/pseuds/empty_venom
Summary: Isak's never been good at gifts. This year though, he has something special for Even.





	every time you cross my mind (i get stupid)

**Author's Note:**

> YO!! So, it's Christmas tomorrow so I thought I'd give you a lil early present in the form of this thang
> 
> If all goes to plan then I'll upload a new fic each day LOL LETS SEE IF I CAN STICK TO THAT 
> 
>  
> 
> MERRY XMAS EVERY1
> 
>  
> 
> title from Surround Me by LÉON

 

 

 

 

///

 

 

**TORSDAG - 21:15**

 

 

**Isak + Even's Apartment**

 

 

 

 

 

Isak is a bundle of nerves, practically vibrating with anxious energy, by the time Even arrives home from his shift at KB. He’s been planning this for months now, with the help of an all too enthusiastic Eskild and a few of online craft tutorials, he’d finally made Even the perfect Christmas gift – one that would last him all month.

 

 

On their bed before him sits a simple, homemade advent calendar (that had taken him _far_ longer to make than he’d _ever_ admit. Honestly, he’s pretty sure his fingers are going to be sticky with glue and double-sided cellotape for the rest of his life. How did the Youtubers make it look so easy?!)

 

 

As Isak hears Even’s key in the lock of their front door, he can also hear his blood whooshing in his ears, making his head spin with anxiety. Quickly, he flips the duvet cover over the calendar.

 

 

 _Oh god, this is a dumb idea. He’s going to hate it._ Isak lets negative thoughts plague his brain, until Even calls out,

 

 

“Halla, baby! How was your day?” As he shrugs off his coat and hangs it up on the hook by the door, slinging his bag down by the shoe rack.

 

 

“Uh,” Isak replies cleverly, watching as Even toes his shoes off, then plods over to him and bends down, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

 

 

“I missed you.” Even smiles against him, hand running through Isak’s hair as he straightens up again.

 

 

“Um, Even?” Isak stumbles over his words, not sure how to say what he wants to say without sounding like an idiot or a perv.

 

 

“Yes?” Even replies, worry obvious in his voice and, to be fair to him, it’s not entirely unwarranted as Isak is hyperaware of how shady he’s acting. “Are you alright?”

 

 

“Yeah, I’ve just… I’ve got a thing for you.” Isak reaches out and tugs at Even’s hand, gesturing for him to sit on the bed next to him.

 

 

Even gingerly sits next to Isak, a frown etched on to his brow.

 

 

“You’re kind of worrying me, baby.” Even lets out a worried laugh and Isak tries to smile in return.

 

 

“It’s, um, it’s not really a thing to worry about. It’s… It’s a Christmas present? An early one. Uh,” as he speaks, Isak can see the worry melt off Even’s face and the look is replaced with one of excitement.

 

 

“A Christmas present?” Even asks gleefully.

 

 

“Um, yeah.” Isak knots his fingers together in his lap, his heart beating so fast it feels like it’ll break out of his ribcage.

 

 

“Don’t you want to save it for Christmas?” Even asks, reaching across and putting his hand on top of Isak’s, gently linking their fingers together and giving Isak’s hand a reassuring squeeze. “I’m sure whatever it is, I’ll love it.”

 

 

“No, it’s for now.” Isak says and nods once towards where it’s hidden under the bedcovers. Thankfully, Even gets the hint and slowly peels the duvet back, to reveal the calendar. Seeing it with fresh eyes gives Isak another wave of anxiety, between how bad his craftsmanship is and the actual contents of the calendar, he’s half convinced to snatch it back and burn it before he can explain what it entails.

 

 

But that would be a massive waste of his money and time (and god knows he’s invested a lot of both into this project), so he’s not willing to do that.

 

 

So he’s left with one choice – and that is to suck it up.

 

 

 

Oh, God.

 

 

Even slowly picks up the calendar, turning it over in his hands as he studies it silently. He brushes his fingertips over all the doors, his eyes wide.

 

 

“You made this?” Even asks, not taking his eyes off the calendar.

 

 

“Yeah, it’s not amazing or anything, it’s just-” Even cuts him off by leaning over and pressing a firm but soft kiss to his lips.

 

 

“This is lovely. Like you. Thank you.” He smiles and his eyes crinkle in the corners in a way that makes Isak’s stomach flip.

 

 

“I’m so in love with you.” Isak blurts out before he can stop himself.

 

 

In a time pre-Even, he’d never worn his emotions so openly on his sleeve. He would keep them private, keeping up his well-rehearsed grumpy exterior to anyone who didn’t know him.

 

 

Until Even came along and turned his world upside down. But he couldn’t ask for anything more now, so it all worked out in the end.

 

 

Even’s eyes soften, going droopy and calm, and he knocks his forehead against Isak’s, rubbing their noses together.

 

 

“You are everything, Isak.” He whispers, and kisses Isak again. “But, right now, I wanna know what the deal is with this. I doubt you’d’ve been so nervous to give it to me if it was just an advent calendar. What’s the catch?” Even pulls away, shaking the calendar by his ear.

 

 

“It’s- Even, put it down,” Isak’s hands dart out and grab the calendar off Even, snatching it back.

 

 

“Ooh, sorry, Mr. Grumpy Pants.” Even pouts and Isak rolls his eyes, sticking his tongue out as he shifts on his knees.

 

 

“Okay, so. It’s a… It’s an advent calendar, but, like…” Isak sighs. “Ugh, might as well get it over with. Basically, it’s a fucking... sex... advent calendar... thing. There’s-.. There's a new thing for us to do each day.” Isak speaks in short, fractured sentences, not meeting Even’s eyes the entire time he speaks.

 

 

There’s a beat of silence between them, before Even launches himself at Isak, knocking the younger boy on to his back. Isak lets out a small ‘oof’ as he hits the pillows, and grins up at Even.

 

 

“How. Are. You. So. Perfect?!” Even punctuates each word with a kiss to a different part of Isak’s face, which has Isak giggling by the end, all of his worries surrounding his Christmas idea dissolving. Isak winds his fingers into Even’s hair, combing through his quiff and tucking stray hairs behind his ears.

 

 

“I try.” He shrugs, grinning cheekily.

 

 

“God, what the hell did I do to deserve you? You’re fucking awesome, dude.” Even looks down at Isak in awe, who frowns.

 

 

“You’re literally on top of me, don’t call me dude.” He mopes.

 

 

“I forget how soft you are sometimes. So soft. The softest.” Even leans back, sitting on Isak’s hips and stroking his fingertips down Isak’s chest.

 

 

“Ugh, get off me,” Isak half-heartedly tries to roll over and dislodge his boyfriend. “I need to explain the rules to you.”

 

 

Even’s hands catch Isak’s, lacing their fingers together again. “Explain from down there.” He says.

 

 

“You’re literally the worst. _Worst_ , Even. That means you’re not as good as Magnus. Is that how you want to go?” Isak watches as Even pulls one of his hand to his mouth and kisses the back of it.

 

 

“Explain your sexy advent calendar to me, baby.” Even speaks against Isak’s hand and the vibrations from his stupidly low voice send goosebumps over Isak’s arms.

 

 

“First of all, you need to stop doing that because I can’t concentrate.” Isak yanks his hand out of Even’s grasp and rests it on Even’s thigh, squeezing a little. Even just smirks.

 

 

“Okay, so. It’s a thing. Where you open it every morning and I’ve written you a thing or done a drawing and you have to try to figure out what it is that we’re going to be doing that day. If you don’t get them, I’ll help you. And, um, you get to pick a day,”

 

 

“Christmas Day.” Even interrupts immediately and Isak frowns.

 

 

“But I’ve got such a good plan for Christmas Day!” Isak groans and Even folds his arms across his chest.

 

 

“Nope. Christmas Day is mine. So’s the 16th.”

 

 

“You can’t have two days! That’s not fair!” Isak cries and Even raises his eyebrows.

 

 

“You have the rest of the days! I only want those two. I want to give you treats too, if this is what you’re giving me.” Even leers, leaning back into Isak’s space, and said boy rolls his eyes dramatically, but lets Even kiss his cheek, then his jaw, then his neck all the same.

 

 

“Fine. You can have the 16th and Christmas Day.” Isak says reluctantly, and the look Even gives him makes it almost worth it.

 

 

 _Almost_.

 

 

“This is going to be a fun month, baby.” Even whispers and Isak gulps, not entirely sure what he’s got himself in for.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> and there's your little prelude thing.....lets see how long I can keep this up for shall we.......
> 
> also thank you so so so much to everyone who's left comments and kudos on my work, it actually means so friggin much to me to have all the support so thank you!!!!!!!
> 
> and as always my Tumblr is [here](http://isyakivaltersen.tumblr.com) if you wanna say hi! 
> 
>  
> 
> ty friends ty xxx


End file.
